1. Field
The following description relates to a workstation that manages a medical image obtained by imaging the inside of a subject, a medical imaging apparatus including the same, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical imaging apparatus is a device that obtains a medical image by imaging the inside of a subject so that the obtained medical image can be used in a diagnosis. In this instance, for more accurate diagnosis from the medical image, accurate determination of organs in the medical image is required. Thus, the contours of the organs are drawn in the medical image through a separation process, and a diagnosis of the corresponding organ is generally made based on the drawn contours. However, a lot of time and effort is required in order to accurately generate the contour of the organ, and research to more quickly and accurately generate the contour of the organ is ongoing.